Broken Beyond Repair
by Devils-lil-dancer
Summary: So this is a Harry Potter Fanfiction, in the middle of 5th year, before Harry and the gang go to the Department of Mysteries. All I ever wanted was to be happy, is that too much to ask for? Apparently so. My name is Theophilia and my twin's is Felicity Wolfe and this is our life. Read, Review, or whatever! Bye!


Prologue

"That is it!" my grandfather exclaimed when we got into the house. I rolled my eyes and sat down on the couch as my grandfather called my twin down. Once she sat down next to me he started to talk, "I have had it with the fire calls from your teachers, from your fellow students' parents, and there isn't another magical correction facility out there for you to go to." While saying this he was pointing at me, then once he was done, he shook his head and sat on the chair opposite of us. His head was in his hands as he started to look his age.

Then he looked back up with his eyes shining with tears, and then he said, "Theophilia… I don't know what to do anymore sweetheart." He said looking at me with sorrow filled eyes. "I know that it is hard to lose your parents, my son, my daughter-in-law, but this can't go on anymore." He looked worn, tired, and old, but I didn't let my feelings show on my face as I leaned back into the couch, nonchalantly.

He sighed and was about to talk when grandmother beat him to it, "What your grandfather is trying to say dears is that we are getting too old for this. We cannot keep doing this and I know that the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was not your place." Her and grandfather shared a look and she nodded. "Girls, since you both were kicked out of Beauxbaton, your grandfather and I have decided that you will be going to Hogwarts. Which is in Scotland and the Headmaster is an old friend of ours and he will let you two in, however, you two only get three strikes, three each, then you have nowhere else to go." She looked sad as she looked at us, twins but two completely different people.

"Now, the Headmaster will come by tomorrow, since it is a Saturday and test the two of you to see if you two are up to par with the curriculum. The only reason that he is letting you two in half way through the year is because we are old friends of his." She paused and looked at us with tears in her eyes, when her eyes looked into mine… her eyes were begging me to be on my best behavior. I nodded my head slightly and she smiled softly as me, then she looked towards my twin… with a look of trust. I glanced away and kept my head bowed, the only reason I rebel is so they will notice me. Then when my grandmother saw what she wanted she smiled and went back to talking. "Now you two will be in your fifth year there, there are four houses:

"Hufflepuff: Hufflepuffs are defined by their love of family, comfort, and living things first and foremost. Anything involving animals or plants is going to appeal to them: Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology are subjects beloved by Hufflepuffs. They also care deeply for people and enjoy the company of others; being alone or feeling unloved are things Puffs dislike intensely. Ultimately, Hufflepuffs are interested in helping both people and animals, but are much less confrontational or daring than Gryffindors. They're the least likely to care about individual achievement or House points, and most likely to focus on their relationships to others rather than things they personally have done. Earth is their element, and earth-like qualities (strength, for example) tend to be associated with them (although these answers tend to be disfavored overall.) Warm sunlight and fresh grass are very Hufflepuff in nature: note that the sunlight is warm rather than scorching, a mark of comfort rather than fire, something that nurtures the growing grass.

"Ravenclaw: Ravenclaws are defined by curiosity and the love of learning, first and foremost. A Ravenclaw will always seek knowledge; they want to know the _why_ of everything. They love learning, and will want to seek as much knowledge as possible, whenever possible, by whatever means they can - even if that may involve some risk, which 'Claws are normally quite averse to. The serpent may claim to be wisest of animals, but wisdom is Ravenclaw's purview - Slytherins care more about using knowledge to achieve greatness, where Ravenclaws revel in pure knowledge for knowledge's sake. Ravenclaws are readers; they love books, which they prize greatly, and have an insatiable hunger for knowledge. They like elegance, but aren't as haughty as the Slytherins can seem; if Ravenclaws become elitist, it's because they think they've sensed stupidity or close-mindedness, not because someone isn't a member of their group. Ravenclaw is associated with the element of air, which has historically been associated with thought and intellect. Ravenclaw is the House of wit, wisdom, and learning - not necessarily school-smarts, but a passion for knowledge of some kind, an open mind, and a desire to achieve. Ravenclaws are also extremely individualistic: trying to group Ravenclaws can sometimes be like herding cats (or caging eagles in flight.)

"Gryffindor: Gryffindors are another individualistic House, but one that's primarily defined by its daring, desire for fame and great exploits. They want to be remembered for great adventures, and are the most likely to leap before they look. They're the first to charge into a situation, the first to defend their friends. They prefer to deal with a situation directly, even if it means a fight - and they want that fight to be a fair one. They care enough about justice to get into a fight, even if that fight involves an argument with a friend. Gryffs are deeply, deeply defined by forests, and by the element of fire. Fire here is actual fire: not Hufflepuff's nurturing sunlight, but an absolutely scorching-hot flame. Fire is passion, and Gryffindors are passionate about their beliefs, and standing up for what they believe in (and, more pointedly, who they believe in: Gryffindor is an individualistic House, but it cares deeply about _people _- it's not cerebral in the way of Ravenclaw or Slytherin.) A Gryffindor's first impulse is always to draw their wand and _act_.

"And finally the Slytherins: Slytherin gets a little bit shafted: they have the most answers that are terrible (not even people who are otherwise very, very Slytherin will give them), and they tend to be associated with very negative things. In fact, Slytherin relies most heavily of any of the Houses on its element to get new students. Slytherin is hugely associated with the element of water, and is the House where an affinity for the element - and only an affinity for that element - is most likely to Sort a person there. (Sea or luminous pool/merpeople/river goes a LONG way towards Slytherin, particularly with the weight on merpeople.) Water is a HUGE marker for Slytherin; I've even heard people say that the lantern-lit alley path feels more "watery" than the other options. (It certainly resembles the Slyth common room most, with the dark feel and the lanterns on the bedposts.) Water is also associated with mystery, another huge Slytherin trait: something that's dark and mysterious appeals to them greatly, even if it seems dangerous. They'll go for experiences that Ravenclaws are too afraid to touch."

She stopped and let us absorbs all of that and then she told us, "Also, it doesn't matter which has you get into as long as you two stick together. I don't mean you two have to be in the same house, if you are great, if not it doesn't matter." She said while shrugging her shoulders elegantly. "What I mean is that the two of you will stick up for each other, that you will not ignore each other." She looked at me pointedly when she said that. "Oh, and you two will go by the last name of Vega, we don't need people to know who we are now do we?" she asked acting all mysteriously. My twin laugher, while I kept my face blank, no emotion came through my mask.

"Alright! Now off to bed, you both have a busy day tomorrow!" she clapped her hands and waved us to go up the stairs. I slipped out of the room quietly, ignoring my twin as she tried to talk to me, and closed my door in her face. I walked over to my stereo and turned it on, put my AC/DC CD in (a muggle band), and drowned out all the noise coming from the house. Then I laid down on my bed and just stared up at the ceiling as my thoughts raced by in my head.

You see I am always over looked for my younger sister. She is everything that my parents, and grandparents, wanted; a devoted, selfless, calm, outgoing, smart child, that would do anything that they asked for… then there's me. I learn quickly in school, therefore, I get bored easily, which in turn got me into trouble, a lot. I mean I am selfless but only around people that I love, I don't know you then I don't care about you, that's just how it is for me. However, I am not outgoing, I keep to myself, trying not to get into anyone's way but I always do somehow.

Somehow I am always the one that gets into trouble and now that my parents are dead, I have just given up. My grades are dropping in school, I just don't care anymore, and I'm just not who I used to be. I get into fights now; I have been put into a juvenile detention center twice. I didn't kill anyone, just ya know stole a car, hotwired a motorcycle, ya know the usual. And I did all of this just by **reading **about it, not actually doing it once but just reading about how to do it. I got away with it but ya know muggles apparently love though motorized vehicles.

Although there was this one case… never mind you don't need to hear that one. I have tattoos, I have piercings, and I have died my hair many different colors, but my grandparents **made **me change it back to black. I'm just your usual 15 year old girl who is trying to find her place in the world while causing havoc. I would say I am living my life to the fullest!

I smirked slightly and I pushed myself up from my bed and changed into my pajamas and fell asleep, listening to AC/DC.


End file.
